Lorenia
The city of Lorenia (pronounced lo-REHN-e-uh) stands as one of the two major city-states of Kara-Tur. Founded in 2973 by immigrants from Far Xian and Hyldloran dissenters led by Vortigern Camlach, Lorenia defeated Hyldlor in the War with Myrlocke in 3104—5 and now remains Hyldlor's rival in a cold war of coin and words. Lorenia was named after Queen Loren, wife of King Camlach. Loren was said to be the most beautiful woman in Kara-Tur. History The city of Lorenia was founded in 2973 by Vortigern Camlach and his adventuring party. They led hundreds of pilgrims, tired of the close-minded Hyldloran government, to the Wolvenspan, the ancient ruin of a monumental bridge, and found a new home there. Surprisingly, a ship of immigrants from Far Xian would land in the harbor that same year. The cooperation of the two hard-working groups of settlers, along with help from some of the native Kazou'ti, laid the foundation for the cultural diversity enjoyed in the city. The Wolvenspan In 3053, Lorenia’s second king, Smoit Camlach I, ordered that stone for the newly planned city wall be quarried directly from the Wolvenspan. While the decision unnerved many, work soon commenced in earnest. Within days of setting to work, quarrymen proved the long-held rumor that the Wolvenspan was a hollow structure, revealing partially collapsed hallways at its end. the discovery, however, did little to stall the bridge’s demolition. Less than a week into the project workers revealed a vast, darkened chamber within, out of which poured hundreds of ravening spider-legged things. Hundreds of citizens were killed, maimed, and dragged off by the creatures. Some brave adventurers saved the town, rallying the local militia, driving the flame-fearing spider horrors back into the bridge, and collapsing the gap to the chambers within. Ever since, all tampering with the Wolvenspan or building within 50 feet of it has been forbidden by law. still, historians and daring youths frequently report strange vibrations upon the Wolvenspan and low, scraping sounds emanating from within. The Lorenian Blackguard In the spring of 3098, in response to Lady Lauren's assassination and the subsequent uprising in Claybough, King Armos established the Lorenian Blackguard with overt operatives to augment the Overseer Samurai as Royal Guards and covert operatives to infiltrate and gather intelligence on cults, ninja clans or other dangerous groups. The War with Myrlocke The women and children of Lorenia were evacuated in December 3104 ahead of the siege of undead hordes, sent by Wizard-King Myrlocke Llyr of Hyldlor. Fires raged throughout the city from 21—28 December 3104 as the defenders led by King Armos, nearby lords sworn to Lorenia, and White Dragon's adventuring party tried to hold the Keep. On 28 December, the defenders were forced to abandon and the Keep fell. Lorenia was occupied by Hyldlor until 22 February 3105 when Myrlocke was defeated. The Seven-Sided Star Murders A string of serial murders in Sandpoint and Lorenia escalated into a plot to assassinate many affluent citizens including, the Overseer of Lorenia, Jameson Van Houton. The plot was uncovered 27 November 3137 by a group of adventurers led by Sir Orion Alandel. Justice Ironbrier, member of a cult called the Brothers of the Seven, and at the behest of a lamia master, was revealed to be the mastermind. His arrest officially ended the killing spree. Government Since the establishment of a formal city government in 3038, Lorenia has been led by two political bodies equal in power: the King, from House Camlach and the Council of Nobles. When the city was established, this arrangement was meant to assure that no one man would have too powerful a voice in the city-state’s governing. After more than a hundred years, though, this noble effort has become embroiled in officialism, paper shuffling, and the ambitions of its members. A third political body operating outside of the city government is the Kara-Turan Advisory. Formed at the request of the city’s elders more than 80 years ago, the Advisory assures that the Lorenian government does not infringe upon the rights and traditions of Kara-Tur’s native peoples, including the Kazou'ti, who live in close-knit neighborhoods and transient tent and wagon communities throughout the city. As of the death of King Gwydion Camlach on 13 May 3139, Lorenia is being run by Overseer Jameson Van Houton until the coronation of a new monarch. Demographics *Population: 16,443 *Type: mixed (81% human, 5% elf, 4% dwarf, 4% half-elf, 3% di'rak, 2% half-orc, 1% other) Geography Lorenia is a large city located on the northern coast of Kara-Tur where the Cakon River empties into the gulf. The city is protected from the south by mostly inhospitable mountains. The city itself is defined by the colossal landmark which predates modern civilization by three-thousand of years or more. The Wolvenspan is an ancient Zamonian ruin, the southernmost end of a giant bridge, carved with wolf's head motifs, which has now crumbled into the sea. Category:Locations in Lorenia Category:Locations